


无名书

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 第一季的时候为了参合志写的，后来因为官方的问题最初喜欢的心情变得太多了。总之是很早之前写的原著走向文，部分情节有改动和脑补。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	无名书

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

人从无把握拥有什么

他的力量他的软弱他的感情也都一样

而当他以为张开了双臂他的影子就是十字架的形象

而当他以为拥抱着幸福他已将它粉碎

一种奇怪而痛苦的分离就是他的生命

++++++++++++++

威尔是在一个冬日的早晨收到那封信的。

那天清晨他起的非常早，纠缠了自己大半个夜晚噩梦让人始终有些提不起精神，在床上翻来覆去地躺了一段时间，威尔还是无奈地坐了过来。他选择像往日一样套上了大衣，拉高了衣领，把整个人裹得严严实实确认不会让外人辨认出来之后，才拉开了房子的大门。

这扇门已经很久没有被刻意维护过了，曾经被夫妻两个人亲手喷过的白色油漆已经开始逐渐地剥落，在木头上面留下了几道斑驳的痕迹。外面耷拉着脑袋一脸犯困的邮递员机械性地递过信封，示意威尔早点签字好让他能够及时走人，这个年轻的小伙子从头到尾甚至没有抬起头看过威尔一眼，倒弄得像是威尔仔细修饰过的装束像是在掩饰着什么奇怪的部分。

信的本身是十分平常的，经典的牛皮纸包装，上面印着随处可见的印刷字体，一看就是某个用作中转站的公司的手笔。这样千篇一律的匿名信件，威尔曾经隔三差五就要收到几封，而现在愿意把这些心思用到他身上的人，只怕已经寥寥无几。

他把信封的反面翻了过来，上面留着一个精巧的火漆，砖红色的印泥，摸着早已凝固变硬，看上去是那样的牢不可摧。而印泥的样子，让威尔感到既陌生又熟悉，他摸在信封上的那块皮肤就像是触到了烧开的热水之后泛起了短暂而又尖锐的疼痛，是普通人经历过一次之后就一辈子都没法忘掉的触感。

他不由自主地想起了贯穿了他大半个夜晚的噩梦，而这些不可言说的巧合总像是在预示着什么。

威尔一个人在公路上走了很久，没有穿袜子的脚清楚地感觉到了被水汽打湿的潮湿感，他不知道哪里来的摆放的整整齐齐的路灯，光影的界限把所有东西都分成了不同的区域，它们很统一地都在自己的身上留下了一道道的痕迹。他好像不知疲惫一样得走了一路，却从来没有什么人流车辆能够与他遇见。

这个梦一点都不像威尔曾经会所做过的那样，整个过程如同声音低沉到了极点才能发出一样的喑哑。他被暧昧不明又深浅不一的灰色所包裹着，压得人快喘不过气来。

崩塌的教堂，充满烟雾的树林，若即若离的人群，即使是在多年以前，他也只会梦到一些具体的东西，然后在他们所制造的假象中辗转反侧，心绪不宁，最后不得不在冷汗涔涔中尴尬地醒来。

只是现在他已经很久没有做梦了， 不管内容是好是坏，能让他怀念起什么又或者疑惑起什么的梦，一个也不会有。

有很多声音跟门外的风一样涌进他的耳朵，让一切感官所能触摸到的东西变得又嘈杂又安定起来，威尔听到了他养的小狗们被晨光唤醒发出了觅食的叫声，那些欢腾的声音在四周游荡着传向了很远的地方，毫无顾忌地像流窜在林间的精灵一样，轻快地同手指上接触到信封触感截然不同。

他站在冬日里并不算温暖的日头下面，却第一次觉得有些无法承受起来，一片苍茫之中细小的嗡嗡声一点一点地扩大开来，开始形成恐怖片里那些常见的音效，发出桀桀的笑声。他脸上的皮肤开始不自觉地颤动起来，有什么东西就这样从心底一跃而过。

那是几年前的时候他经常能看见到的动物——它站在路口回过头来望着他，算不上什么指引或向导，只是一味的沉默着，留下晦涩不明的眼睛在黑夜中闪着幽光。可威尔却始终能看见很多次它浮现出不同表情时候的样子——最多的是怜悯，温顺得如同各种童话和寓言里面对小鹿所下的定义一样。

威尔曾不止一次地尝试着跟上去摸一下那些柔软的皮毛，抱住它的脖子想交流一点什么。可是它总是走的很快，迈着轻快的脚步消失在烟雾缭绕的密林里，让威尔即使拼了命，也从来没法追上

而小部分的时候，它却会选择站在离威尔不远的地方，站在他的面前，仿佛一伸手就能够到的位置，笑得残忍而快慰，却依然没有发出一点声音。

很多人都觉得有角的动物比人类更接近神明。所以这一切大概是故意的，威尔盯着那只麋鹿的火漆不自主地看了很久。

已经不用费力去猜测来信者是谁了，他只是不愿意重新陷进那个世界去计算他们重逢的可能性。

威尔转过身子关上了大门，将室外的光线彻底阻隔开来，那种水一样流动的触感很快就消失不见了，只有残余着的干燥气息还围绕在他的身侧。大门的旁边就掩藏着一挂落地的镜子，威尔小心地把它放了下来，随着镜子的落下，他苍白而瘦削的影子也开始逐渐地清晰了起来。

简直像极了那些他曾经追查过的精神变态者，而非常符合标准的是，他还这样独身一人地活着。

威尔把一个小时前刚穿戴整齐的衣物开始一件件地脱了下来，除了容易放下的围巾和帽子，冬天的衣服真是厚重的要命，大衣的盘扣，衬衣的袖口，裤子的拉链，每一桩都是这么麻烦。

现在好了，他已经恢复到了半裸的样子。

他抬起头看着对面的倒影，那条横跨他胃周边的伤疤映在镜子的成相并不十分清晰，屋内的光线加上镜子上累积的灰尘让一切的光影看着多了不少模糊和晦暗。而这个被别人亲手划出的痕迹亦再也没有像医院所保证的那样长好过，从左髋骨一直延伸到了右边的胸廓之上。两相对比，出现在脸上的那些力度稍微轻点的伤口也显得时间短了些，甚至有些年轻的意味，不同的意图留下的痕迹当然不会一样，相同的却是进一步地验证着他整个人的支离破碎。

被弗朗西斯划开的脸部皮肤已经移植上了另外一部分的骨血，威尔的医生们已经做了最大的努力，让他的脸已经不再初见时那么狰狞，轻轻松松就可以吓走一批在路边不怀好意的人们。然而存活在他身上的伤口却始终如被弗雷迪·劳兹偷拍过的那张照片一样，蜿蜒着像条丑陋的大型爬虫一样横跨了他大半个腹部，丈量着他所经历过的人尽皆知的伤痛。

威尔伸出手，摸上了那些突起的伤疤——它完整、干练、不带一丝犹豫，从想要致命和杀人的角度来看，它的制造者干的相当漂亮，简直完美得像个艺术品，那条深褐色也再没有可能退却，带着它的长度和宽度一起永远宣示着自己对这个身体的占有权，将伴随着他的整个躯体和灵魂一起直至百年。

多么毋庸置疑又显而易见的事实啊，莱克特在离开大众的最后一刻，选择给他留下的，比死亡更加深刻的印记。

威尔退到沙发旁边，挪了挪上面的毯子，将它随手披在自己身上后坐了下来。

周身的暖意让威尔的心神定下来了一些，接着他从桌上拿起了刀子，从侧面拆开了信封。

==========================

亲爱的威尔：

他看到卷头这么写着——一如既往的汉尼拔·莱克特式花体，流畅又精美，而语句却又极尽谦恭和沉稳，平白生出一种傲慢的直觉。

多么熟悉。

上一次他们通信的时候还只是依靠一张小小的圣诞卡片，而莫莉还在一旁注视着这一切。她和杰克都在试着不让他知道那张明信片的来历，而最终还是把一切把柄都落到了威尔的手上。他挨着看完了上面的字样，没有什么犹豫就烧掉了它。

之后的几天他又开始长久地做着噩梦，原来他以为已经好转的那些身体、梦境，还有心理上的境况都说明了原先的乐观只是在尽可能地自欺欺人。一切都开始复发，包括没完没了的湿汗黏着了一身的感觉，他渐渐开始控制不了自己的脑袋重新幻想拿起枪的时候，随即而来的是雅各布曾经在杀人中涌现出的情绪，强烈到都快掩盖过自己的意识。

这样的日子持续了一个月左右，直到莫莉有一天在后院发现了刚刚清醒过来的他。

“威尔，我们需要谈一下。”他看着他的新婚妻子居高临下地看着他，她的口气有些勉强，睫毛半垂着遮住了眼帘。

或者连自己都不愿意看见自己现在的样子，他无声地点了点头。

那天晚上两个人谈了很久，中间有一次甚至忍不住提高了音调以至于把儿子吵醒了起来。然而当儿子拖着玩具走到自己面前的时候，威尔的心突然软了下来，像是面前这个软糯糯的小孩子突然跑到了心底亲了他一下，而这个亲吻成了解除多年的魔咒，连带着划破了周遭的幽暗，让他能有力气轻轻地弯下了腰，耐住性子把儿子抱回了房间。

威利躺在床上眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他的父亲像往常一样有规律地拍着自己的小身体，困意很快就席卷了上来。小孩子总是能够轻易地把一切不愉快抛之于脑后，威尔盯着儿子沉睡的面孔，慢慢地笑了起来。

莱克特留下的那几行字开始在他的脑海中淡忘，变得不再像缠绕在他脑海中一个月之久的梦魇一样阴魂不散。他想光凭他一个人的意志大概这辈子都无法避开自己脆弱的影子带来的纠缠，以前是莱克特，现在是他的家庭，伴随在他身边的妻子和儿子，两者的差别如此显而易见，逼得威尔不得不把一切正视起来——他总是需要一种强大的外力来帮助自己克服掉这些障碍。在一切还没崩坏之前，他确实全心全意地付出过自己的信赖，他还能在某些时候清晰地记得莱克特说过的每一个字，还会在后院醒过来的时候本能地提醒自己的姓名和时间。如果现在要将这份压力给予莫莉——一个以女性身份出现在他身边的妻子的角色，却显得太过于残忍。

莫莉抬起头看着从走廊尽头回来的威尔，揽住了他的脖子，踮起脚来给了他一个吻。

“没事了？”她把手放了下来，蔚蓝色的眼睛只是看着他。

“恩。”威尔下意识地咧开了嘴角，将头靠在了她的额上。

她笑着说晚安的样子至今还映在威尔的脑海里，他能清楚地回忆起当时一切的形况，路灯的橘色亮光投射在深蓝天空中留下的阴影，远处的天光发出了拂晓应有的光亮，她眼角的纹路和嘴唇翘起的弧度，这些细节甚至成了几年后她病逝之时威尔第一次想起来的部分，他在医院用整个晚上来回忆了那天晚上的所有细节。

直到死亡将他们彻底分开之前，他再也没有在她的面前主动提起过汉尼拔·莱克特。

他从来没有想过还会有平心静气留下第一份莱克特来信的机会。

我想我们已经很久没有给你写过信了，久到似乎已经无需赘述我对你的思念之情。然而非常让人高兴的是，现在我仍旧能取得与你通信的方式，这么突然的来信都幸而来源于病逝的杰克·克劳福德留下的最后一点遗产——我想你也一定知道他去世的消息，不知你是否在伤怀之余能否记起一些快慰的事，那即是，始于十余年前，我们之间唯一的联系和开端终于就此切断。

即使当年联邦调查局尽力想抹去你在这个地区存在的一切痕迹，迫使我们联系就这么断掉，这样显然相当失礼。不过这些事实就像你现在所承受的一样，很明显是无法掩盖的，不是吗？

威尔，你不得不相信的是，即使现在我远在天涯，也依然注视着你。

你有去过杰克·克劳福德的葬礼吗？真是叫人免不了遗憾，他走得如此悄无声息让人觉得他最后几年坚持为行为科学组所做出的一切只像是强弩之末的终场表演，等着散场的观众只能挑剔地把这一切算在能看的层面上，可是这力不从心的样子总是叫人看着就不免感叹他气数已尽。

我想你也是非常了解这些境况的，就算你这几年已经在尽力避免出现在大众面前出现，连克劳福德的葬礼都没有公开出席。你一定在他死后一段时间独自去了他的墓地对吗？你觉得你最近几年对他的武断和坚持已经释然了对吗？你觉得你已经能放下这一切了对吗？威尔，你总是这么小心翼翼又这么容易原谅别人，想必现在你已经不会在睡梦中惊醒了，可是你看人的眼神是始终不会变的，我非常确信这一点。

杰克最后死在了自己的床上，那天晚上他不自觉地翻到了同一张双人床的另一面，以至于第二天中午被人发现的时候，半个身子已经陷进了床的那一侧，留下了一个不算太小的凹陷。而当威尔来到那间屋子的时候，这个陷下去的人形模样已经开始逐渐变浅，只留下了浅浅的一层，不注意看根本不会有人注意那里曾经有人入睡或者长眠。

医院方带来的人从走廊尽头跑来跑去的时候毫无怜惜地踩在了杰克家二楼的木地板上，发出了规律而清脆的声音。伴随着木头咯吱作响的叫声，这个房间之外的声音都像是被完美而彻底地阻隔掉了，威尔得到了把一切都放慢速度的机会，他开始能够安静地观察起了那条天鹅绒的被子是如何凹陷下去，又是如何恢复到了正常状态。

他开始站在一旁看完了杰克死去的整个过程，不忘拉掉每一个细节。

杰克开始喘气的时候，心跳开始停止的时候，大脑的细胞开始一个接一个死掉的时候，全都非常清楚。

【“我总是知道”。】

威尔最后选择了在杰克死后的一个星期后去看望了他曾经的上司——一切就像莱克特就在信里面所提到的一样，周围的小雪已经毫无停歇迹象一样地下了一个晚上，让杰克本来方正的墓碑上堆起了尖尖的棱角，他的照片在玻璃背后因为水汽而显得模糊不清，进而给人一种这位死去的老者已经无足轻重的错觉。

他一定去了葬礼的现场。伪装成上流社会的人来参加一个过气官员的葬礼对莱克特来说并不是难事，而行为科学组的现有成员虽然早已垂涎于捕获他所能带来的斐然盛名，却没有几个人能有这么专注的耐心来和考量自己所能付出的代价，更没有人会了解他并不会放过这样一个表达他“人情味”的机会，即使这个机会的初衷是多么的讽刺。

【你穿着正装站在了现场对吗，你甚至还上去说了两句悼念的话，让大多数人会为了你和他之间的“深厚友谊”而感动万分。】

他想他在那场“意外”之后就开始清楚地了解到了莱克特的行为模式，就像他后来总是能明白莱克特每次被冠名为“礼节”的行为上大多都是在进行彻头彻尾地羞辱。

这样表面上善意的，带着温和笑意的面具，其实证明不过是对谁都是在进行着嘲讽，杰克也是，对于威尔自己，想必也不会有任何区别。

至少他是这么判断的，否则根本没办法把自己的精神驱赶到正轨上。

威尔低下了头，把信接着读了下去。

威尔，你养了那么长时间的狗，有注意到过什么有趣的地方吗？你现在一定还养着这样的一群小生物，不管是从哪样的渠道得到的，你不会舍得抛弃掉他们，即使其中的一部分从来不会让你清静，你还是愿意每天都有它们陪在身边，挨着取上一些烂俗的名字，做些自以为是的无用功。

它们会在你死后吃掉你的，威尔。

从早到晚，它们都很吵闹，而你的身边总是会让他们觉得很是亲近。你有闻到过你身上所散发出来的气味么，不是在你得脑炎那段时间的味道，而是你平时所持有的。

那样青涩的味道，却又像缎子一样的柔顺，你了解了之后或许就会明白，你之所以能聚集起这么多肉食动物，它们大小不一地待在你的身后，跟着你出门到没有人烟的地方去，只是在等着有机会的时候吃掉你。

你有看到过它们眼睛里面的光吗？在你侧过身子的时候，所投射给你的，直直地盯着你看的时候，流露出来你从来不曾注意的贪婪的光。

威尔的手不可抑制地抖了一下，连带着呼吸也变得压抑而急促起来。他没办法控制自己不要回头，也无可避免地走向了窗边去看看后院里那些大大小小的生物。它们高低不一地站在那里，成群结队的，种类和脾性都各有不同，其中大多数听到了屋内的声响而转过头来，圆而湿润的眼睛望着他，他能感受到它们在日头下面深浅不一的呼吸，喷出鼻息。跟他相熟的小狗们开始朝他跑了过来，视网膜上映出来的别有用心的日光。

威尔下意识地倒退了两步。

“See——”

他听到了那个声音在脑海中响起，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯带着再自以为是不过的表情躺在地上这么告诉他，嘲讽着他，然而声音的源头听起来却像是来自另一个人，来自于莱克特喉间发出的冷静又独一无二的嗓音。

他再次坐在了威尔的面前，用咏叹调一样的声音照本宣科地读着信上面的那些字样。

他的手在无意识地打着拍子，就像和着唱歌的音调一样。

他笑了起来。

你知道杰克·克劳福德一直以来都很喜欢那些青涩而优秀的实习生们，他们非常脆弱又带着年轻人独有的坚持，从某种程度上来说，这些优点一定会被任何人所喜好，即使是在没有人能够看到的地方。

威尔，你和克拉丽丝闻起来有相似的味道。

我并不想收回第一天见你所说的话，你仍旧是那个被人捧在手里面的茶杯，只不过被拿捏着赏玩的时候更多，我从你身上的气味就能明白你是渴望被拿出来款待别人，从珍贵的中国檀木柜子里面拿出来公诸于众。

你现在仍旧没有后悔被杰克放在桌上迎接我成为你的第一个客人对吗？

虽然这一点非常让人愉快，放到现在也是一样的。不过能愉悦我的部分也只剩下这么多了。 

希望上帝仍旧愿意保佑你.

H.L

信的尾页留下了很长的一段空白，也许仅仅是因为字数不够的原因。可是没有留下莱克特习惯性在《国民闲话报》或者其他什么报纸上能够与他再次联系的方式，威尔不自觉地看了一次又一次，可依然没有找到。

他的嗓子好像是被什么掐住了一样，让他干涩得几乎一个字都说不出来。他不得不等了好一会儿，等到自己好受了一点之后，再起身去倒了杯水，把它喝的一干二净。

威尔仰头的时候，看到天花板的右上角多出了一条细小的裂缝，在整个顶棚的平面上显得尤为突出，从收到这封信的开端就已经有什么不对的感觉开始逐渐扩散开来，他隐约感到了莱克特写这封信的原因，却并没有敢于去一字一句地推敲。

该死——

他按捺住不住颤抖的手，一点一点摸上了信封的表面，直到摸到了一些凸起的地方。

是的，这就是了——

最后随着信封划落的只剩下了两张名片，一张是常常被威尔所能看到的，安然摆放在餐桌上的食谱的其中之一，它之前是被串连在一个铁质的环上面的，依着中间的转轴，手顺着上面过去，就能看到卡片一样的菜谱规整地挨着划过。

而另一张却从来没有人会知晓，被放在莱克特独自一人能看到的地方，被作为随机挑选食材的后备项，只会随着他的心情而转动。

一张是菜谱的名字，一张是自己和他认识不久时所递给他的名片。

威尔·格雷厄姆

他清楚地看到了自己的名字映在名片上的底色，而这张纸也因为被保存的时间太久而留下了一些被摩擦留下的纸面上的粗边，摸着已经不再像多少年前那样光滑——那个时候他还刚刚被杰克强硬地拉进了行为科学组，而手里面握着多年的枪也没有杀死过任何人的父亲，他第一次见到了汉尼拔·莱克特，进而成了一切的开端。

莱克特给他炖了早餐的粥提过来，他们从不愉快的首次会面变得相谈甚欢，在吃完早餐威尔即将离席的时候，他出声叫住了他，带着温和的表情端出他惯用的诚恳的笑意，拿到了那张名片，而后威尔自己从来没有机会见到过的名片。

菜谱的中间heart的部位被划上了两道横线——依然是威尔非常熟悉的花体字，从容而优雅，一笔一划，极度随意，又分毫不差地写着smell一词。

威尔甚至能想象得到莱克特是怎么样带着好心情来准备好这道期待已久的晚膳，他考虑好了一切餐前的甜点，准备了所有需要用到的调料，然后盘算起了什么时候能做好这道正餐的准备,以及最后送入口中时最让人满足的口感。

清洗，切块，捣碎，加工，中间划开心脏的时候皮肉翻起来的角度，怎么样的刀工和手法，还有纠缠在其中的红色液体。

光是想想就知道这一切是能够让人有多么的愉悦。

本着莱克特对礼仪的讲究，他归还给威尔的名片已经说明了一切问题。他已经对这道菜失去了所有的期待，以至于一丁点兴趣都不愿意留下。

他已经在单方面的情况下，被彻底遗弃掉了。

威尔目不转睛地盯着那张小小的纸片，直到自己最后无法承受地闭上了双眼。

他会带着他的女伴继续在这个世界的每一个角落周游，他依然会亲自演奏着哥德堡变奏曲，和着其他多年以来养成的生活习惯，带着温和又高傲的面具，和每个人毫不犹豫地擦肩而过。

留在联邦调查局通缉网页上的照片和留在威尔心中的故人的影像，也将永远停留在他几张脸之前的时候，最后甚至不会有警方的人知道现在那个他的样子。

而威尔也将继续居住在舒格罗夫岛的小地方，莫莉遗留下来的那栋漂亮的老式房子里，把表面上的一切都尽力掩盖到完美无瑕，直到最后像杰克一样独自死去，过着再也没有人知道和在意的生活。

他们或许会在闲暇的时候偶尔想起彼此，想起被垂涎多年的麋鹿和精明的猎鹿人的关系，想起两者之间吃掉和被吃的食物链关系，然而故事的最后也将仅止于此。

这是双方都清楚的事实——直到今天这最后一次无声的联系，两人的关系从多年之前就已经停止发展，再多的假象都只是在维持着内里已经腐烂透顶的表层。

他们再也不会有机会见面。

注释：1.原著并没有交待威尔的脸的恢复情况，也没有提到过威尔妻子和儿子的后续情况，此处molly病逝一事为原创。

2.选自《世上没有幸福的爱情》


End file.
